


He Could Never be Sure

by SevenCorvus



Series: RoK [16]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: He could never be sure if he was imagining it, until he suddenly knew for certain.<br/>Kink: flirting, touching as flirting</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Could Never be Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ROK. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

He could never be sure. It’s not like he hadn’t been flirted with before. He knew how some appreciated his looks, and had used that to his advantage on occasion. But this time he just couldn’t be sure. There was always a nagging thought that he was imagining things, that it was just wishful thinking. Before he could always depend on his skills of observation and his judgment, yet he knew that the mind could fool itself into believing something when it wanted it enough. He just wished he knew for certain, because it had never been as important to him as it was now.

From the moment they had met, something had clicked. On the surface their relationship seemed to be based on a series of sarcastic and sometimes fierce arguments. Yet underlying all that was a serious sense of mutual respect and understanding. Respect for each other’s intelligence, for each other’s ability and strength of will to get out of tough situations. They knew they could depend on the other to have their backs and support them when they most needed it.

It might not have appeared like they would have a lot in common, but they did. They shared a similar biting sense of humor, though he often thought that Rodney said the things that he wished he could say. Similar tastes in movies had allowed them nights of bonding. Deeper than that though, they both had a strong sense of loyalty and a fierce sense of protectiveness for those that were important to them. There was a sense of kinship between them, a recognition between their souls. Yet while he knew that he would always have Rodney’s friendship, he couldn’t help but to want more, and hope the other man might feel the same.

It wasn’t like there weren’t any hints of possible deeper feelings. The anger Rodney seemed to feel when he put his life at risk, the sulking he did whenever someone flirted with him. These were all clues to something more. And there was the touching. Shoulders bumping as they walked down the hall, knees knocking together as they sat eating with their teammates. The strangest feeling of fingers lightly caressing his neck like a wisp of wind, so soft he could almost think he imagined it. And maybe he had imagined it; maybe his mind was making up clues to tell him what he wanted to believe.

So he decided to wait and see whether Rodney made an obvert move. Hoping that he wasn’t reading too much into things, he would rather remain inactive until things were made clearer. And then the moment he was waiting for occurred, and things were irrevocably revealed to be true.

It had been a bad mission. An unsettling feeling right from the start had blown into panic as all hell had broken loose. It had just been too close. Too damn close. Coming back through the gate, he stalked his way too his room, daring Carson or anyone to stop him. Entering, he closed the door behind him with a thought, and slammed his fist against the wall. He had almost lost him, almost lost the thing most precious to him.

Turning back towards the door at hearing it open, he was surprised to see Rodney standing there, eyes burning with some unnamed emotion. Mouth opening to demand what he was doing there, his brain short circuited as another pair of lips touched his, brushing slightly. Oh, he thought rather dizzily, I guess I wasn’t imagining things.


End file.
